


Try it, Teacher!

by Leiacchi (Leiachan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, For now no archive warning apply but I don't know if in the future they will, Keith's ponytail is my reason to live, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiachan/pseuds/Leiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is a just out of university teacher who gets accepted to work in one of the best universities in the country. But his professional life is not as successful as expected because of one of his problematic students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First class

**Author's Note:**

> My first story wrote directly in English, if you see some problem with it please notice me. Hope you enjoy it.

It was his first time working as a teacher, passing at the best one at his major, he was accepted as a teacher in one of the best universities in the country. He never dreamt of being this successful in his career, but languages and different cultures fascinated him so he just studied for fun. He graduated on oriental studies and later on he took the specific courses for becoming a teacher in the future.

He parked his car in the university parking, it was full of the student’s cars, most of them were old models, probably bought by their parents or with their own money earned from their part-time works, this was the essence of a university, people are old enough to call themselves adults but they don’t have enough money to be independent. He was like that not much time ago, but now he hoped he would at least be a little independent of his parents.

He got out of the car, took his bag with all the class books in it and closed the car. While going to the main door of the building he noticed some boys hanging out near the parking zone for bikes, they were smoking while laughing and looking at something at their phones. There was a really large group there, you would call it a “gang”, more exactly a biker gang, not that they were intimidating like the ones that appear on the news, maybe it was really a light biker gang.

“That’s really a thing you should be doing on your first day of university?” Shiro though.

He has always been serious about his studies so these kind of behaviours were somewhat strange to him, but he though at last he shouldn’t get into others’ affairs so he let it flow for now, they weren’t doing anything bad anyway.

A little bit after the first bell in the morning rang he was standing in the door that led into the first class he was going to take part in as a teacher. He felt his hands sweating a little, but he though he shouldn’t let this bother him, he should be calm, he should make a good first impression so he put his hand firmly in the knob and opened the door. The first thing he saw was all the eyes of his students looking at him, some of them were chatting, others were with their phones until that moment, others were preparing all the books…

He went to the teacher’s desk without saying anything and he left there his bag, then he turned around to the blackboard to write his name. When all the letters in his name were beautifully displayed on the dark green blackboard he turned around and took air.

-Hello, everyone, my name as you can read on the blackboard behind me is Shirogane Takashi and I am going to be your oriental literature and Japanese teacher this year at least. I hope we have a good time in these classes, as you maybe know I haven’t taught before so I would be glad if you helped me out a little asking the things that don’t seem clear to you.-After he said that he went to his bag and took out a new binder which contained the student list and information of the marks they obtained before, they were in their first year of university so there were none, but in the future they will be-. As you also may know, attending these lessons is obligatory, so I am going to say all your names loud and you must say if you are here, of course the people who aren’t here shouldn’t say anything.

Laughs were heard around the class.

He started calling his students one by one, starting for the first one according to alphabetical order and so on. He was having a perfect attendance until he reach one boy, Keith Kogane, he called him but nobody answered, he didn’t see anybody that looked like the boy on the photo in the class so he passed to the next student. When he finished only one absent mark was displayed on the student’s list, it was Keith’s.

The rest of the time he explained what was the class about, how could they pass it and a short introduction about oriental literature. Everyone listened carefully, sometimes laughing at the teacher’s jokes or chatting lowly between them. When the class finished and the bell rang he went near two girls who were putting theirs books on their bags.

-Sorry to bother you both, but you know Keith Kogane by chance?

They looked at each other before answering, their faces looked troubled.

-We know him-said the taller girl. Her skin was darker than her friend’s and her hair was of a light colour, it seemed white.

-He went to high school with us-said the shorter girl. She was wearing big glasses and had short hair.

-Do you know why he didn’t come today?

-He may be spending time with his group in the parking lot outside, he did that a lot the last years of high school and I saw him there this morning-said the taller girl.

-Is that so? Okay, girls, thanks for the information, until next class.

They both waved at Shiro and left the class.

Maybe it was a bit early to say something to Keith about him skipping classes, but better early than never so he thought on going to the bike parking zone after the classes, hoping Keith would still be there.

As he though he would do, when the last bell rang he packed his things and went outside looking for his missing student. The places where the bikes were parked was full of students taking their own bikes. Looking for Keith looked difficult for Shiro but he remembered very well the picture on the binder’s page. He looked at the different people who were there; some of the people present were not students, but teachers.

“Maybe I could try coming here with my dad’s Vespa too?” He thought.

He finally found him, but he was not exactly as the picture showed him. He was shorter than him, his hair was dark and longer than in the picture, he tied it on a little ponytail, his ears were pierced on various places and he was smoking while waiting for his friends to come. His clothes were black and red, he was wearing a leather jacket around his waist, maybe he put it on when he was on the bike because of the wind and he was also wearing a red T-shirt with a big collar that showed his clavicle.

Shiro take a deep breath and went near him.

-Excuse me, are you Keith Kogane?

The boy looked up with the cigarette still in his mouth, he was inhaling from it. His mouth opened letting all the smoke out. All this smoke hit Shiro’s face, making him a little uncomfortable because he was not accustomed to tobacco’s smell or smoke.

-I am, why?

He though he was being a little rude, but he didn’t let this bother him.

-I am Shirogane Takashi, your oriental studies and Japanese teacher. I didn’t see you at class today, and since it was the first day I though it was strange, now ever more since you seemed to be here since first hour in the morning. Something happened?

-Not really, I didn’t really want to go to class so I stayed here with my friends. Is there a problem with that?

-Actually there is, my classes are of obligatory attendance and you should not miss them. Maybe you didn’t know it so I though I would come to tell you.

-Well, I knew.

“How much ruder can he get?” though Shiro.

-I would like you to come to my classes from now on; I will make them enjoyable enough for you to come.

-Maybe you should try; if they are fun I will go. You need anything more from me?-He put his cigarette again in his mouth and took a deep breath, sucking on it. He looked down after talking to him, at first Shiro thought he was being rude to him again, but Keith did this so he wouldn’t throw the entire cigarette’s smoke to his teacher’s face, since he noticed he did bad last time. Shiro noticed that.

-Nothing more. I hope to see you tomorrow, until that, goodbye, Kogane.

He waved at me uninterested while sucking on his cigarette. He was a little rude some part of the conversation but he didn’t seem like a problematic kid at all, well, maybe a little.

Shiro got onto his car and got ready to go. While passing trough the main gate he saw Keith meeting his friends, he was smiling and laughing. He didn’t look like the same person whom he had just talked to, he seemed very happy.

“That’s the face I will make him do in my classes, that’s for sure” Shiro tough while finishing his first day as a teacher.


	2. Second class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the time it took me to post this, my computer broke on the way -.-U  
> I hope you enjoy it, and if you find some kind of error feel free to tell me!

He was filling his mouth with an oil and salt toast he had just prepared while finishing his preparations for today’s classes. Since it was his first time working as a teacher he needed to prepare his classes for more time than an experienced person, he had to fill a lot of papers for the administration office. Because of that he had a non-stop work session even after he got out of work the day before that.

It was almost time for him to go so he packed all his books and papers and left the breakfast’s dish in the sink to wash it later. He took his car’s keys and closed the door. While going to the underground garage in the elevator he was thinking about the student whom he talked to yesterday. He hoped he would come to today’s class, if that was the case he wouldn’t need to extend the matter further. But if that was not the case he would have to communicate his bad behaviour to the administration. Having problems his first year working as a teacher was surely not desirable.

After a little ride on his car he arrived at the university’s parking lot. For his surprise, someone was waiting him there; it was the boy whom he had talked to. Keith Kogane was waiting for him at his parking place while smoking a cigarette.  
This took Shiro by surprise, he wouldn’t have expected for some student to have been waiting for him, much less the most problematic of his class at the moment.  
When he got of the car Keith approached him. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, exhaled and looked at his with a serious look.

-You told me to go to your classes yesterday, so here I am.

-Well you could have gone to the class directly. You don’t have to wait here for me.

-It would be a little uncomfortable going to that class alone. Almost everyone seems to know me. Don’t you think a “caught by the teacher skipping classes” plot would be more interesting for me to go?-he laughed.

-I think it’s fine either way if you come, so I have no problem with that.-Shiro smiled at him-. But maybe you could try going on your own someday.

-I’m fine this way; I don’t really have friends there to go to class with.

-Maybe you could try and make some, it wouldn’t hurt.

-Ah don’t worry, that sounded like I am all alone, but I really have friends outside the class, you don’t need to worry.

-I know I saw all of you laughing yesterday; you seem to have a lot of fun with them.

-Ah, so you saw that-said while passing his hand over his little ponytail, a little blushed.

-But there’s one thing I don’t understand. You said you wouldn’t come to my classes unless they were fun, but you haven’t tested if they are fun or not yet, why come to me in the first place?

-For knowing if something is fun or not you should know first if the people involved in it is fun.

-And what are your first thoughts on that matter?

-You seem like a good guy, so I would go to your classes.-He was a little flustered after saying that.

-That’s good to hear. But now, shall we go to class?

-Of course!-After saying that he throw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He seemed excited after this animated conversation. Maybe Shiro had done good talking to him in the first place, encouraging someone to study and being successful was a good feeling as a teacher.

They went to class together, talking on the way about different things. The first time he met him, Shiro thought Keith was a little rude but by talking to him he discovered, at least his first impression of him, that he was a good boy. Maybe he just got the wrong impression about him.

They arrived at class so Shiro and Keith needed to be separated for the moment. 

Shiro started explaining the first lesson with the same dynamics as yesterday’s class, the students seemed to be entertained so he thought he would be teaching them this way for now. He looked from time to time to Keith to see if he had an amused expression or a bored one. But he was taking notes and looking at him with a good expression on his face, this made Shiro more excited about this class. He had achieved a good goal this early in his career and in the morning.

When the bell rang and everyone was packing their things Keith approached Shiro.

-That was a good class, I think I would be coming from now on-he said smiling at him.

-I’m glad you think that. Today we haven’t got more classes together so I suppose we would see each other tomorrow.

-I thought we could meet at last hour, if you don’t mind.

-Sorry but today I go two hours early because I don’t have anymore classes after fourth period.

-A-ah, don’t worry, actually today I don’t have classes after fourth period too, so we could meet.

-If that’s the case okay. But if I had have class until last period what were you going to do?

-I was going to…review today’s lessons in the library, so it wouldn’t have bothered me.

-Is that so? But okay, let’s meet at the end of fourth period. Where would you like to meet?

-In the hall is okay?

-That’s fine, in the hall at the end of fourth period.

He continued his classes until the time of the meeting. After the last bell of his work day ringed he answered all of is student’s questions, packed his thing and went to the hall as they have said. There was Keith waiting for him, he was looking at his phone and like usual he was wearing a little ponytail, it was still hot so maybe the long hair bothered him. When Keith looked up he saw Shiro. He waved at him with a little smile.

-Sorry, I was answering some questions. Have you been waiting for a long time?

-Don’t worry I just got out of class. Shall we get going?

When they were on the main door he said to Shiro to wait one moment, Keith was taking a cigarette out of the package that was on his pocket. He lit it and put it on his mouth.

-Have you been smoking for a long time?-Shiro asked.

-Since the last years of High School I think. I know it’s not good for my health and that but…

-Don’t worry, you are already in University I won’t say anything about your kind of lifestyle if it doesn’t get mixed with my work as a teacher. People are really freer here.

-I think you got a point. We can go now; I will accompany you to your car.

-You don’t need to, the bike parking lot is nearer, you would walk more than you need to.

-Today I came by foot so don’t worry.

-Is your house near?

-It’s one hour from here by foot, but this way I exercise more, I need to made up for smoking this much-said along with a little laugh.

-But that’s really far! Why didn’t you come on your bike today?

-I feel like walking with the fresh morning air.

-Still…Want me to ride you home?

Keith blushed at the sudden question.

-Is something the matter?-asked Shiro when he saw his blushed face.

-Nothing really, but you know, teacher, you seem like you gain confidence with other people pretty fast.-said while covering his mouth with his hand-. Although I am in no position to say this to you due to asking you to meet when classes ended-he laughed.

-Ah! May-maybe, people have told me that since long ago.-Shiro blushed, maybe he was rushing things a little, he was only his student since yesterday but he pretended to take him to his house by car, maybe it was too much-. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that was not my intention.

-Don’t worry, don’t worry. If you don’t mind I will take you kind offer, if you…still want.-Keith blushed again, this situation was a little uncomfortable for both of them.

-Of course I can take you! You can sit at my side! In the car I mean.-Shiro was nervous while opening his car, his hand shivered a little because of this situation. Maybe he was rushing things, but this was his personality so he forgot he shouldn’t treat his students like friends because they were that, his students.

Keith sat at Shiro’s car, he seemed nervous. Shiro was the same, he spend over one minute trying to put the car’s keys in the keyhole. He took air and started the car.

-Where is your house?-asked looking at Keith before going.

-It’s near the commercial district, but you can take me to the library, I would like to borrow some books and later go shopping for tonight’s dinner.-Keith seemed uneasy-. Do you know where it is?

-Yeah, it’s near my house so we could leave my car in my garage and we can go there by feet, I would like to borrow some books too.

-You don’t live very far from here.

-No, I just moved here so I thought getting a flat near my workplace would be the best option.

-You are not from here?

-I lived in a village until the end of my high school years, after that I moved to some dorm to study at university.

-Is that so? Sounds fun, living alone and all that.

-You still live with your family, Keith?

-Yeah, my aunt, my uncle and my brother. Since my parents died some time ago they adopted us. We have been living here for some years by now.

-Ah! Sorry for asking, I didn’t know about that.

-Don’t worry; really, it happened long ago, I already got over it.

The ride went on and on along with their conversations. Shiro got to know more about Keith, his first impression of him could have been worse than the reality. He seemed like a good boy and they got along pretty well, it was easy to talk to him once you have passed the first meeting with him.

This way they arrived at Shiro’s garage. They took the elevator and went to the hall of the building.

-Looking at this gives me the impression that you live on a pretty well house, teacher.

-Is that so? Well, is a pretty decent flat if I say it myself. I would even say is a little to big for a single man like me-he laughed.

-So, you don’t have a couple?-said Keith while they were going out.

-I had some girlfriends at high school but they ditched me pretty soon.

-What a waste, you seem like a good boyfriend, teacher.

-I am glad to hear that, it wouldn’t be too bad to find someone to go out with, but if I don’t I am fine, really.

They continued to spend the next two hours together after parting ways.


End file.
